paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Infected Temple (Part 1)
(The episode starts off with the PAW Patrol team on a plane on a trip to Venezuela) Chase: I can't wait to go to Venezuela! Zuma: I know, it's so cool, dude Rubble: I can't wait to learn Spanish! Marshall: I can't wait to get to the bathroom (Everyone stares at him) Marshall: What? Rocky: Uhh, there's a bathroom on the plane, Marshall Marshall: Oh yeah, I forgot. (he walks over to the bathroom) Ryder: Are you pups ready for some fun? All: Yeah! Chase: Going to Venezuela is going to be awesome! (Cut to the pilot who is flying the plane) Pilot: (on P.A.) We will be arriving at Venezuela in 20 minutes All: Yay! (The pilot keeps flying the plane when a big cloud gets in his way) Pilot: Oh no, I can't see anything! (The plane flies around, out of control as the pups scream) Marshall: What just happened? Chase: I don't know! (The plane then starts falling down) Pilot: Mayday! Mayday! We're falling down! (Everyone on the plane screams as it falls down. Then the plane crash lands on a jungle) Pilot: Is everyone okay? (Luckily no one is hurt) Marshall: (eyes spin around) Ohh, I'm kind of dizzy Skye: I feel nauseous Ryder: Are you okay, pups? Chase: We're okay Ryder. At least no one is injured or hurt Ryder: (looks out the window he can see a jungle through the window) Where are we, by the way? This isn't Venezuela is it? Pilot: (walks up to Ryder) Nope, I'm afraid not Rocky: Wow, this is pretty tragic Chase: Shall we explore this weird looking place? Marshall: Sure (The other pups agree) Skye: Let's go Chase: Can we explore this place, Ryder? Ryder: Well, uh...I don't know where we are, but I guess it's okay as long as you stay safe Rubble: We will, Ryder. Right, Zuma? Zuma: (he is a little bit scared and nervous) Yeah....hehe... Ryder: Okay. I'll stay here until the plane is all fixed. Good luck, pups Marshall: See you, Ryder (The pups leave the plane and explore the jungle) Marshall: Wow, this is such a mysterious and creepy place Skye: I know Chase: Come on, pups let's explore this pretty spooky place Rubble: Right Rocky: Okay (Scene changes to the pups walking down the mysterious, creepy, jungle) Marshall: (shaking, frightened) C-could we p-p-please turn back? We've been here long enough! Zuma: Dude, we've just been here for 5 minutes! (Marshall hears the sound of a bird squawking) Marshall: (hides behind Chase's back) What was that? Chase: That was just a bird, Marshall Marshall: Oh...(chuckles nervously)....I knew that Chase: Marshall, are you okay? Marshall: S-sure! I've never been better! Skye: You sure? You seem to be acting weird Marshall: No Rocky: Then why are you so shaky, and why are you teeth chattering, and why do you have that scared look on your face, and why were you hiding behind Chase earlier? Marshall: Okay, okay I'm scared of this place! Rubble: Why? Marshall: Why? Look at this place! It's so spooky! Chase: It's okay, Marshall. We're all scared of something. Like I'm scared of the dentist Rubble: And I'm scared of spiders. (a spider drops down to his nose) AHHHH spider! (he hides behind Rocky's back) Rocky: And I'm scared of water Skye: And I'm scared of eagles Chase: What are you scared of, Zuma? Zuma: Uhh, I don't know Marshall: Okay, since you're all scared of something, let's keep going (The pups continue walking, when Rocky's tummy rumbles) Rocky: Pups, I'm hungry Skye: I don't know if there's food in a jungle Chase: Actually there is, Skye Skye: What kind? Chase: Bananas, pineapples, mangoes, and cocoa beans Rocky: Okay, let's look for some, then (The pups look around for food) Marshall: Do you see any, Rubble? Rubble: Nope (Scene changes to the pups tired after looking through the jungle) Chase: (pants) We've been looking through the jungle for hours Zuma: Yeah, maybe we should turn back Marshall: Yeah. Huh? (something had caught his eye) What's that over there? (it's a mango) Chase: (gasps) A mango! Finally! (he walks over to get it, but a monkey jumps onto the tree and takes it, then runs off) Hey! That monkey just took our mango! Marshall: Let's get him! (The others, but Chase and Marshall are too tired walk) Skye: We're too tired! Rubble: Yeah, my paws hurt from walking! Chase: Well, I guess it's just you and me, Marshall Marshall: Actually, (he is tired as well) I'm tired too Chase: Okay, then. I guess I'll do it myself. (he starts running after the monkey) Where did it go? (he hears the monkey and sees him swinging on a vine) Okay, then, monkey. If that's how you wanna play, then we'll play that way. (barks) Zipline! (his zipline pops out of his pup pack, and the ends land on two trees, then he goes after the monkey) Come back here! He reminds me of Mandy by the way. Get back here! (he is so close to the monkey) I almost got it! (he reaches over to the monkey's hand and succeeds) I got it! (he then smashes into a tree and falls over. Then he gets back up and gives the mango to the pups) Marshall: You got it, Chase!